Controlling the flow of a liquid may be accomplished by using a manifold connected to a pressurized fluid source—pneumatic or hydraulic—that distributes the pressurized fluid to a fluid-actuated liquid pumping or liquid flow control apparatus. Liquid flow valves or pumps (e.g., in medical devices) may be fluidically actuated in a selective manner—either hydraulically or pneumatically—through the use of controller-managed electromagnetic valves in a manifold assembly coupled to one or more fluid sources under positive or negative pressure. The manifold valves selectively direct positive or negative fluidic pressure to the liquid flow control apparatus.
A manifold assembly is typically custom-designed and assembled for the specific liquid flow control apparatus to which it is connected, and re-purposing the manifold for other applications (e.g. other pumping devices, or modified devices) is generally not feasible. ces.
Power consumption, heat generation and valve reliability can be a significant problem in valved manifolds, particularly in systems requiring the manifold valves to frequently change states. The manifold valves may require a constant source of current to maintain a particular position or state. In contrast, a bistable valve—stable in either of its positions or states—may only require energy input to change its state. However, integrating bistable valve assemblies into a pressure distribution manifold system may be overly complex and expensive.
Among some of the inventive improvements described herein: A modular manifold assembly is described that can be readily modified by the addition or subtraction of individual manifold modules in a concatenated manner, and may allow for rapid and convenient re-purposing of the manifold system. Manifold modules forming the building blocks for a manifold assembly are described that have standardized dimensions, inputs, outputs, and valve assemblies. Adding a standardized on-board controller to each module may additionally permit the manifold system to locally perform readily programmable and highly specialized functions in various pump/valve devices. A controller connected to a valved manifold is described that can be used to measure the amount of pressure delivered to or present in the liquid flow control apparatus, can control the rate of pressure delivery—either positive or negative, and can allow for the venting of fluidic pressure in the liquid flow control apparatus. Manifold modules are also described that can accommodate specialized bistable valve sets so that each valved manifold module (with or without an on-board controller) can operate without undue power consumption or heat generation, and allow for individual valve assemblies to be easily replaceable.